infinity_comics_universefandomcom-20200215-history
Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes
Hercules: Pantheon of Heroes is a superhero film based on the superhero Hercules and the tenth film in the Infinite Ultimate Cinematic Universe. It is also the second film in Chapter 2. Plot Summary A year after the Invasion of Delta City, Mitchell Quaid finds himself pursued by an ancient evil, and is forced to ask for help from a team he turned his back on thousands of years ago and defeat this evil before it consumes his city and destroys the world. However, another threat may jeopardize everything Hercules has worked towards, and may alter his journey moving forward. Synopsis In ancient times, a young woman named Pandora is enticed by a mystical box given to her by Hades. In order to woo Hercules, she decides to open the box, only for the evil to completely consume her, trapping her in the box for thousands of years. In the present day, Hercules visits his stepmother Hera in her cell, asking for a way to make him mortal again. Hera does not reveal anything, and Hercules turns to his father Zeus for help, but even he cannot provide anything. Dejected, Mitchell returns to the coffee shop and helps Megan Cross out. He learns that her best friend Guy Heddon is coming over for a visit and he and Guy get along really well. Meanwhile, Evan Cross is investigating a call made by a man named Jordan Yeets when he comes across the mysterious box. Curious, Evan opens it and Pandora escapes. Before Evan can leave, Pandora takes control of him and asks him to take her to Hercules. As they leave, Zeus watches this and decides to recruit Hercules’s army of heroes. Mitchell is walking when he suddenly comes across Jack Ford, a known entrepreneur in Metro City. Ford immediately recognises Mitchell as Hercules and offers to help him, but Mitchell politely refuses. As he enters the coffee shop with Ford, he discovers Evan with Pandora and draws his sword, surprised that Pandora is still alive. When Megan walks out, Pandora puts two and two together and realises that Hercules is romantically involved with Megan. Pandora attempts to kill her, but Hercules is able to stop her and she escapes with Evan. With no other option to stop her as of yet, Mitchell continues working. However, he is quickly approached by an old friend- Jason. Jason explains that the Pantheon is reforming in order to stop Pandora. Mitchell meets his former army and introduces Megan to them- Theseus, Aeolus, Mitchell’s former protégé and Perseus, Hercules’s great grandfather. Mitchell proposes they work together to stop Pandora. As they declare this, Hades looks on with intrigue. Megan calls her father Byron to help them, and Ford meets with the team, equipping them with something to help. Mitchell thanks Ford and they decide to meet Pandora. They encounter her outside of the city with her box and Hercules tries to get her to stop. Pandora refuses and unleashes her demons on the city. Byron is able to get to Evan and helps him by knocking him out. Hades then arrives and congratulates Hercules, revealing he was the one who called in the tip. Hades and Pandora then destroy the box to prevent anyone from being recaptured, and Hercules and his men are forced to fight the demons. Pandora then reveals that there is a traitor amongst his ranks. Aeolus then reveals himself and stabs him. Hercules realises he is bleeding, angering Hades, who wants to make him torment. He kills Aeolus out of anger and attacks Hercules. Hercules and Hades fight, with Hades gaining the upper hand having made himself stronger. Pandora then orders her demons to kill Megan, but Byron tries to protect her, as does Evan when he wakes up. Hercules is then distracted when Hades constructs an exact copy of Hercules known as Heracles. Jason, Theseus and Perseus step in to help him and Perseus is killed by Heracles. A devastated Hercules mourns him and fights Heracles. He asks Jason and Theseus to rebuild the box as it can be put back together and will draw the demons in. Pandora tries to stop them but Megan appears and distracts her, allowing the two to rebuild the box. Every single demon is sucked back into the box and Megan unleashes her inner power, channeling Megara as she transports Pandora back into the box. Heracles is deconstructed and Hercules tells Hades that he lost. Hades then retreats. Hercules then appears before the box and destroys it, killing Pandora and the demons inside the box. Zeus visits Hera in her cell and reveals he knows she built the box. She tells him that it was only meant for one person, a being with untold power. Hercules gives the remains of the box to Zeus and returns to Earth. He thanks the two heroes for helping and they state they are going to leave and find new adventures. Mitchell watches as they go and meets with Ford, who offers to privately fund his heroics and help him with anything he needs. Mitchell accepts and he and Megan kiss. In a mid-credits scene, an angered Hades rants about how his nephew has ruined everything, but he hears a voice in his head. In a post-credits scene, Guy visits the shop and flirts with Mitchell, who is unaware that he is doing it. Cast * Luke Evans as Mitchell Quaid/Hercules and Heracles * Anna Kendrick as Megan Cross * Jason Clarke as Hades * Timothy Dalton as Zeus * Greta Gerwig as Pandora * Mike Vogel as Evan Cross * Dennis Quaid as Byron Cross * Sam Claflin as Jason * Dominic Cooper as Theseus * Stanley Tucci as Perseus * Thomas Sangster as Aeolus * James Marsden as Jack Ford * Jim Parsons as Guy Heddon * Eva Green as Hera * Rob Delaney as Jordan Yeets Appearances Production Notes